


Take a Walk

by AdorabloodthirstyKitty



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Gen, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Unrequited Kismesissitude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5552219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorabloodthirstyKitty/pseuds/AdorabloodthirstyKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee and Karkat go to the doctorterrorist after Gamzee's 'incident', and Karkat notices something a little strange about his moirail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a Walk

**Author's Note:**

> I've been reading crash standing again and I love ask's little headcanon that scars and shit are the definition of troll sexy. I also had this headcanon of the different implifications for a troll baring their neck to someone, so I decided to mash it up into this. enjoy!

After Gamzee kicks sopor he's different. It's subtle, so subtle most wouldn't catch it at first. But you notice, especially when he ventures out to the doctorterrorist after threatening to kill Nepeta and Equius. Thank his shitty clown gods that you had been there when he went to confront Equius, otherwise you don't know what the fuck would have happened. You shudder and don't let yourself think about the possibilities.

Nepeta had clawed him straight across the face when she was defending her moirail, leaving three indigo lines gouged across his messy paint. He'd refused to let you take the paint off, his blood dripping and smearing down his sniffer and shit. He had hoped to have you fix his face but you're not sure how deep the cuts are, if he'll need stitches or not. The doctorterrorist won't cull a perfectly healthy highblood, that's for fucking sure. He also wouldn't cull said highblood's moirail, considering Gamzee's still a bit twitchy, long, thin fingers tapping along on his spotted clown pants, claws drumming with nervous energy. You clean him up as best you can at your hive before taking him by the wrist and all but dragging him out toward the nearest doctorterrorist, about a mile or so from your hivering.

It's when you get to the more populated shops and shit that you start to take more interest in your moirail's behavior. Most of the walk he was silent, slouching along with you amiably. But as you come into contact with other trolls, passing them without more then a glance, you notice a shift in his demeanor, his posture. Gamzee's no longer slouching quite so much, eyes bright and sharp. Your own brow furrows a bit in confusion, turning to look back around at whatever he's looking at.

He seems to be staring down some asshole walking toward the both of you. Their horns are curled back, hair cut short. They're taller then you, though that's not saying much considering how fucking short you are in the first place. They're also built like a brick shithouse, no other trolls anywhere near them. They have their head high in that proud, better-then-everyone-because-of-my-caste way Equius holds himself. But then they notice Gamzee, face seeming to stiffen in surprise or something. You look back to Gamzee, who's now walking alongside you, long, thin arms and bony knuckles brushing against the sleeve of your shirt.

You almost do a double take when you take in Gamzee's posture. His back is straighter, almost as straight as Kanaya or Equius hold their our spines. His face, still a little bloody, is impassive, uncaring. The blueblood continues along on Gamzee's side of the sidewalk, and as he gets closer Gamzee raises his head, chin elevated. He shows his neck, a challenge for the blueblood to try something. You see the blueblood color a little along their cheeks and the bridge of their sniffer. They avert their eyes and bow their head as they pass, Gamzee's eyes trained on them until they pass. He lowers his chin again, ambling along as if nothing happened. You think 'what the fuck was that.'

"What the fuck was that?" you ask, and Gamzee turns back to you, raising a brow as if he doesn't know what the fuck you're talking about. You scowl, arm whipping back to gesture toward the blueblood you just passed. Gamzee shrugs.

You feel your ocular flap twitch in annoyance. "Gamzee, you just bared your neck at them. You BARED your NECK. That shit is as caliginous as it gets!"

His eyebrow is still raised, still not following. "I ain't caliginous for that motherfucker," he replies blandly, still seeming a bit puzzled. Your claws twitch in annoyance.

"Gamzee, I know that you're socially impaired but seriously, that shit is just asking for someone to try to cut your windpipe! You might as well have bitchslapped them!"

His eyebrow's still raised. Your ocular flap twitches again.

Before you can start in on a small, angry rant about the finer points of black flirting you're in the most populated area, with communal hivestems and stores all along the paths. You shut your flap with a click, deciding to have this discussion later. You keep walking.

At first there isn't another troll in sight, but as you get closer to the doctorterrorist's you come across a few trolls. Your oculars flick to Gamzee whenever you both pass another troll and his whole body screams 'fucking try me'. You can feel the small fug of chucklevoodoos from time to time, his eyes narrowing and stepping a bit in front of you whenever someone looks back to him. He's getting plenty of glares and snarls, some soundless, some not. He even gets some pitying looks from a couple people here and there when they see the dark cuts along his face. He takes your hand in his after one that seems too pale for either of your liking, linking his long, cool fingers linked with your stubbier, warmer ones.

By the time you get into the doctorterrorist's office he's gotten at least a dozen fleeting caliginous come-ons from as many trolls, and a couple pale or red looks. It's odd. As you sit aside while the doctorterrorist checks and cleans Gam's cuts you think on it a little. You can see why they'd be interested. He's tall and gangly, seeming made of sticks. That's one of the billion reasons you pity him, why wouldn't anyone else? You can also see why he was getting so many glares. The swagger, the bared neck, the fresh cuts. That shit is hot to anyone with a functioning thinkpan. Anyone with a functioning thinkpan who isn't pale for him, that is. It's odd seeing trolls flirt with him, and you don't know how to feel about it. The doctorterrorist murmurs to Gamzee, not meeting his eye as he goes on about scarring and shit, keeping the wounds clean, etcetera. Gamzee nods along, eyes glazed over in boredom. He thanks him and hops off the examination platform before ambling out again, cuts cleaned and bandaged.

You walk along with him back to your hive, a few more trolls making their interest known, but ignored. Gamzee doesn't give any of the growls or tilts of head any real interest, just keeps walking along. It's surreal seeing your moirail like this, and as you head back to your hivering you hope that you'll be able to get used to it.

**Author's Note:**

> so my headcanon for baring your neck goes like this: there are a couple different reasons for it. in weak trolls it's a death sentence. showing your neck is asking to be culled.  
> another reason to expose your neck is if you're pale/red for someone. you trust this troll with your life, you show them you're vulnerable, you trust them not to hurt you and to keep you safe, etc.  
> the last reason is black flirting or an invitation to fight. this is mostly used by big bad highbloods. exposing their neck/raising their chin is a challenge. showing your neck is flirting, like 'just try to cull me'. it shows that you're extremely confident in your ability to defend yourself, and that you're not afraid of anyone. I imagine GHB would have pretty much invented this shit. a shit-eating smirk and chin raised? def black flirting, the epitome of troll sexy. hubba hubba, all that. I'm def gonna be using this headcanon in the future though, I love it


End file.
